


Nightmares

by kxllington



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Im always a slut for nightmare fics, M/M, Nightmares, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's nightmares are quiet. Patrick's nightmares are loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I guess it's just a drabble. Enjoy! :)

Pete's nightmares are quiet. He doesn't yell, doesn't say a word, and his face contorts in horror in his sleep. When he wakes, he just bolts up in bed, breathing uneven and heart beating out of his rib cage. But he's silent, save for a gasping breath or two. They're so unlike him, but at the same time they're exactly what you'd expect. Years and years of having to deal with his slew of mental illnesses and shit like that, he's used to waking up in a panic and a tangle of sheets. If it happens while on tour, he bites down on his tongue. Sometimes hard enough to draw blood. He did so especially in the early days, in the van; Pete didn't want to bother the others. So he'd sit in his little spot, face pressed to the glass as his silent tears slipped down his cheeks, He always inwardly prayed that his sniffles and ragged breaths were quiet enough for nobody to notice. Patrick always noticed. And he would shimmy over to where Pete was sat, and just gently touch him. Not always a hug, but a reassuring hand on his or a foot nudging his calf. It always worked, it brought him down from the high. And off tour, Pete calls Patrick, even now. And Patrick will answer, voice husky from sleep, and when Pete doesn't say anything, rapid breaths whistling over the telephone wires to crackle into the still air of Patrick's room, he'll know that's his cue. And Patrick will sing. Any song, sometimes by Fall Out Boy, other times he hums a Metallica tune, or he'll sing a Disney song. It always works, and Pete falls back asleep, and there are no more nightmares. Pete's nightmares are easily calmed. They're so common that it's like clockwork: wake up, find or call Patrick, feel okay. But it makes Patrick worry for him more, having so much to let out. He loves him too much to see him torn up like that.

Patrick's nightmares are loud. He talks in his sleep before hand, eyebrows knitting together. You can't ever make out what he's saying, but you can tell he's scared. Then, when he finally wakes, he wakes to the sound of his own screaming. He'll shoot up like a rocket in the bed, sweat flicking from his newly drenched hair, chest heaving. He rarely knows what's going on, he has trouble differentiating between reality and night terror. You can see it in his eyes, the weight of what his conscience just unloaded on him and the horror. Then, when he finally recognizes where he is, he cries. On tour, Patrick will wake up his band mates with his shouting, and if they aren't Pete, they wake Pete, so he can talk the singer down. Pete will get up, sending the other man who woke him back to bed, and will slip down to Patrick's bunk. Immediately, he crawls into his too small bunk and curls into him, pulling him down. He'll try to fight it but it never works; Pete's a lot stronger. The older man will wrap his arm around the other's tense shoulders, cradling Patrick's head in the other hand. And eventually, Patrick's sobs will die into Pete's chest, with the older whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him, occasionally singing. And off tour, Patrick won't phone Pete. He just gets out of bed, walks around, listens to the outside noises mixed with a playlist of Pete's favourite songs. By the next morning, Pete knows what happened, because of the younger's 3am internet activity, and he doesn't mention it next time they see each other. Patrick's nightmares are uncommon. They're less common now that he's older, more mature, and not just a shy, scared kid. But it makes Pete worry for him more, letting so much out in short bursts. He loves him too much to see him torn up like that.


End file.
